Kirsty Cotton
Kirsty Cotton is the Final Girl in the film Hellraiser. ''She also appears in ''Hellbound: Hellraiser 2, ''and ''Hellraiser: Hellseeker. She was played by actress Ashley Laurence Hellraiser Kirsty's father Larry and his second wife Julia move into a home that was once occupied by Larry's brother Frank. Opting not to live under the same roof as her stepmother, Kirsty finds a place of her own. One day, Kirsty spies Julia bringing men to their home, and comes to the conclusion that Julia is having an affair with multiple men on her father. The reality is that Julia is bringing men home so that her uncle Frank -- who had been stuck in hell and skinned alive by Pinhead -- could harvest their blood and organs and regenerate himself as a human once again. Kirsty follows her inside one day and witnesses a murder, her uncle Frank and Julia. Kirsty manages to grab the puzzlebox -- the Lament Configuration -- and Frank panics as she escapes with it. She is hospitalized after collapsing from exhaustion. Solving the puzzlebox, Kirsty summons Pinhead and the rest of the Cenobites. Although Pinhead wants to take her back to his realm, he becomes indignant when Kirsty informs him that her uncle Frank had escaped. He agrees to allow Kirsty to live, so long as she brings them to the whereabouts of Frank. Kirsty returns home, where her father tells her that he had confronted and killed Frank. Watching her father closely, she realizes it's not true, that her father had been killed by Frank and now Frank was disguised as her father. Attacked by her uncle, who accidentally stabs her stepmother in the process, Kirsty is cornered in the attic, where the Cenobites take Frank back to Hell and attempt to take Kirsty with them, despite having a deal in place with her. Kirsty's boyfriend Steve arrives, looking for Kirsty. After a chase, Kirsty is able to send the Cenobites back to Hell by reversing the puzzlebox. She leaves the box to burn in the dump, but it is rescued. 'Hellbound: Hellraiser 2' Kirsty awakens at the Channard Institute, a psychiatric hospital, to be questioned by a homicide detective. The police have been searching the Cotton house and found a bloody mattress. She meets Dr. Channard and his assistant Kyle, and she recounts to them the events from the previous film. Kirsty begs the homicide detective to burn the mattress, as she is afraid her stepmother Julia will return from Hell using it. That night, Kirsty meets another girl named Tiffany, who likes to solve puzzles. On a night where she is too troubled to sleep, Kirsty sees a message on the wall that reads "I am in Hell. Help me." She becomes convinced that her father is still alive and begs Kyle to help her. Kyle tells her that she should tell Dr. Channard about these things. Unfortunately for Kirsty and Kyle, Dr. Channard is obsessed with the Lament Configuration. After spying on his doctor, Kyle returns to the facility and confirms to Kirsty that Dr. Channard has resurrected Julia. Kirsty begs him to take her to Dr. Channard's house so she can stop Julia. At Dr. Channard's house, Kirsty finds a photograph of Elliott Spencer, the man who would become Pinhead. Julia and Kirsty reunite, with Dr. Channard bringing Tiffany back to the house to solve the puzzle box. The Cenobites are summoned, but they refuse to kill Tiffany, citing that it was Dr. Channard. Kirsty takes the puzzle box once again and runs into Hell. In Hell, Kirsty learns that it was not her father who sent her the message, but her uncle Frank, who wants her to join him. Kirsty responds by destroying Frank's flesh. Julia brings Tiffany into Hell and reunites with Frank, whom she betrays while Tiffany and Kirsty escape. Kirsty and Tiffany head back to reality, back to the hospital, but the Channard Cenobite begins to chase them. Kirsty runs into the Cenobites once again and reminds them all about what it was like to once be human. The Channard Cenobite arrives, but the other Cenobites, who have remembered their humanity, step in to protect Kirsty. They are killed. Kirsty escapes. Returning to Hell to close the portal, Kirsty and Tiffany are attacked by the Channard Cenobite. Kirsty escapes. She puts on the skin of her stepmother Julia and distracts the Channard Cenobite long enough for Tiffany to finish the puzzle. With the puzzle solved and the Channard Cenobite dead, Kirsty rescues Tiffany from falling off of a cliff. They manage to escape Hell's closing portal and together they leave the Institute. 'Hellraiser: Hellseeker' Kirsty Cotton is missing. Married to a man named Trevor, he is stunned to find out that she is missing when their car goes off of a bridge and into the river. The police find that both car doors are open, but Kirsty is still nowhere to be found. In reality, Kirsty is alive, with a cheating husband who demands she open the Lament Configuration. Once again, Kirsty meets with the other Cenobites, but this time she pleads with them for her life, making a deal with them for five souls. They agree to this deal and she agrees never to summon them again. Kirsty kills three of her husbands mistresses and his friend, who was planning on killing her with Trevor. Her husband is horrified to learn that the fifth soul is his own. At the end of the film, Kirsty has managed to pin all of the murders on Trevor. She shot him through the head leading him to crash his car into the river, but she informs the police it was a suicide. She leaves the scene with the Lament Configuration in hand. Category:Characters Category:Hellraiser characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:Good Category:Hellraiser